Cupcake
by Darklovers
Summary: Thiefshipping oneshot - by Mel


Cupcake

"Bakura I'm so sorry! Please can I have some food now?! I'm starving!" Marik pleaded, rubbing his exposed midriff to emphasise the fact.

"Sorry for... What exactly?" Bakura smirked at his effeminate friend.

"Well uh... Look I don't know! Whatever made you stop cooking!" the Egyptian eventually became so desperate that he got down in front of Bakura's chair and started begging. "'Kura please! I'm starving!"

The grumpy albino gave a sly chuckle and turned his head away from his 'partner-in-crime' looking out the window with disinterest. Despite the way the scene looked the starving 'villain' had done nothing wrong and this was all a part of 'Bakura's extravagant ways to get Marik out of the closet'... or so he called it.

In order to pull it off though, he had to pretend he was mad at Marik, so mad that he wouldn't cook him dinner. Since Marik didn't know how to cook or the number to any takeouts the plan was working perfectly. This 'plan' had been going on for two days already which meant that soon Marik would reach the point where he would steal some of Bakura's meat and eat it raw. That was the best time to strike, when he was willing to do anything. 

"Please Bakura! I'll do anything!" Marik begged, grabbing hold of Bakura's leg in a death grip. Marik's stomach growled loudly in encouragement hoping for something to fill it. "Anything?" Bakura asked seductively putting the book he was 'reading' down on his knees while he leant forward with his hand under his chin in mock thought.

Marik's face positively glowed at the promise of food as he nodded his head vigorously, "Anything."

Bakura smirked to himself, it was all going according to plan. He stood up abruptly making Marik let go of his leg and fall back in surprise. He grinned to himself as he wordlessly passed their shabby living room to the kitchen with Marik following eagerly behind him. The devious fluffy-haired Brit walked over to the only cupboard with a lock on it and took the stealthily hidden key out from behind the meat locker and opened it.

It was mostly filled with alcohols and weapons but right at the back, was a chocolate cupcake. Marik's favourite.  
"Oh my Ra! Thank you Bakura!" Marik shouted eagerly as he hugged Bakura ferociously from gratitude. "Ah, ah, ah~" Bakura sang tauntingly as he pulled the cupcake out of reach, "this cupcake is for gay people. If you eat it you're automatically gay."

Marik's face fell to the floor with disappointment, his hands dropping to his side as he tried not to leap at the deliciousness before him, in fear of 'giving off the wrong message,' "O-Oh..." was all he could say. "So I'm afraid only I can eat it, after all you are completely straight, isn't that right?" the whitette drawled out, sarcasm extremely thick as he smirked. "Yeah..." he replied looking distractedly at the forbidden delight Bakura held in his pale palm.

Bakura brought the cupcake up to his mouth at an agonisingly slow pace, relishing in the pained look his companion pulled. As he bit into it the tanned boy looked like he'd been physically hurt. The Brit made an over exaggerated sound of pleasure, closing his eyes in pure bliss. "Look Marik the icing is all over my mouth, it's so delicious!" he moaned, causing the in-the-closet-friend to wince at what he could be having.

This went on for a while until there was one bite left and Marik looked like he was about to crack, even his eye was twitching! Bakura brought it up to his icing covered face and licked his lips in mock hunger. That's when Marik cracked...

"ALL RIGHT! I'M GAY BAKURA!" Marik shouted as he snatched the last piece of cupcake from Bakura and gulped it down like a madman. Unsatisfied by such a minuscule amount of cupcake Marik noticed the frosting on his torturer's face... the very tempting frosting... and before he knew it he was at Bakura's lips licking the icing off.

Bakura who had been smirking up until now was bright red and was too surprised to move, due to the unprepared for events. He had always liked Marik as more than a friend but never got his hopes up. After all, if he was still in the closet what hope was there to being attracted to him? So of course after hiding his feelings so well, he had no idea what to do!

After Marik had finished getting all the frosting he realised what he'd just done and turned bright red before yanking his head away and stammering "s-sorry...!" Bakura didn't even realise he'd said anything as he was completely distracted by the cute face he was making and before the white skinned male could change his mind or back out he gently reached out a slender hand and tilted Marik's head towards him using his chin.

After a brief look at Marik's surprised he lent in, closing his eyes as he closed the distance between them with a soft kiss. Despite his personality Bakura's lips were surprisingly soft and gentle as they moved against the Egyptians in the surprisingly innocent kiss. When Marik got over the shock that his friend was actually kissing him he realised with great surprise that he actually liked the kiss, so instead of pulling away he did something that surprised even him. He started to kiss back.

Bakura was so surprised by this he almost stopped, but instead smiled into the kiss and moved his arms to hold onto Marik's neck to get better access. He was also pleasantly surprised when Marik wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling them closer. He didn't know how far to go with the kiss before Marik would change his mind so he was grateful when the blonde's tongue started licking at his bottom lip, demanding entrance which was granted happily.

Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance which, unfortunately, never got solved as a little thing called oxygen made them resurface. They leant their foreheads against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. After they had enough oxygen Bakura felt the need to ask something;

"So, I'm guessing you like me then?" Bakura questioned smiling."I guess so..." Marik replied shyly, "could you make me some food now?"

Bakura chuckled to himself before replying with a 'what do you think?' look.

And that's why Bakura loves cupcakes so much.

~End~

(Sorry if it has loads of mistakes or doesn't make sense or whatever I'm typing this up for Mel at 3 am ;_;)


End file.
